


Project Indigo

by PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: FBI Agent Paul, Fatherly Paul, M/M, OT5 Friendship, lab experiments, super powers, the boys were raised in a lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife/pseuds/PlotBunniesHaveTakenOverMyLife
Summary: FBI Agent Higgins has just been assigned to one of the most horrifying cases he's ever heard of. A thought to be abandoned laboratory had just been busted only to find five boys who had been used as test subjects for a mysterious project called Project Indigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Plot Bunny that will remain a plot bunny unless I can come up with somewhere to take this story. I'd love to hear suggestions.

Agent Higgins sighed as he walked through the doors. The briefing he had gotten that morning was one the most horrifying cases he’s ever heard. The government busted a thought to be an abandoned laboratory.   
Turns out it had been running highly illegal experiments for seven years and five boys ages ranging from ten, eleven and twelve, were kidnapped or sold to be used as test subjects.   
The premises of the experiments have not yet been specified since all personnel in the lab self injected lethal toxins and were pronounced dead at the scene.   
The only clues they have to what the organization was planning are the five test subjects. They had all been classified under “ Project Indigo.”   
He was informed by Dr. Allen that all subjects were awake. Paul straightened his skinny black tie before entering double hospital doors. He was immediately greeted by Dr. Allen who looked too excited for such a case.   
“ Agent so glad you could make it in such short notice. The subjects were all heavily sedated for the transport over here. Four out of five have woken up. We have been unsuccessful trying to communicate with them by sending in nurses to look over the unconscious one but the other four will not answer questions and have formed a protective circle around him. Would you be able to talk to them? I need to know if they can speak or if any of them are severely injured.”

Agent Higgins nodded. These boys must be scared, they’ve been transported to an alien place and have no idea who is to be trusted. He made a vow to get the trust of these boys and help them as much as possible. God knows the Hell they’ve been through.   
Doctor Allen proceeded to lead him to a door of an observation room where doctors could oversee the patients from one-way glass on the second floor. Paul peered down into the barren white room to see four boys gathered around the fifth sleeping one.   
\- -----------------------------------------------------------  
He took a deep breath before entering the room trying to seem as calm and friendly as possible.   
“ I’m Paul Higgins. I’m an agent of the FBI and you are my case. I know very little about the lab you were found in and the only way I can find out is if you boys tell me. So,” Paul paused to sit down in a plastic chair facing them, “ whose first. Let’s start with names.”  
All four shared looks seeming to be in their own conversation, until the short blonde one stepped forward and mumbled something, looking towards the ground.   
“ Didn’t catch that.” Paul replied. This time the poor boy seemed to get over his fear and looked him in the eye and repeated, “ Stupid.”  
Paul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion thinking this was backlash towards him until the dark skinned one did the same saying, “ Freak.”   
Then the muscular blonde, “ Useless.”   
Finally the last one who had up until this point ignored him and opted to stroke the sleeping boy’s curly hair, “ Troublemaker,” then looked fondly down at the boy and said, “ Baby.”  
Paul was slightly shocked at the odd names but under the circumstances the names seemed like a way for the scientists to dehumanize the boys. Paul nodded and sighed, 

“ Well it’s a start. Mind telling me what’s wrong with your friend?” 

The first three seemed to avoid the question like the plague until the last one who had dubbed himself, ‘Troublemaker,’ spoke up.   
“ He’s on the other side.” 

“ He’s dreaming?” Paul asked hoping to get more information. The four seemed reluctant to answer him and the room remained silent until a soft moan came from the one dubbed as ‘Baby’. The boys remained indifferent while Troublemaker shushed the smallest member of the group. It was a touching seen and seemed to be the norm amongst them. Paul needed answers but first he needed to gain their trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Also as a character index in case it was confusing:  
> Troublemaker is Louis  
> Freak is Zayn  
> Stupid is Niall ( Don't get me wrong I love Niall but the name will make sense when their powers are introduced.)  
> Useless is Liam  
> Baby is Harry  
> Same goes for the rest of the boys, their names will make sense with a backstory.   
> Thank you for reading


End file.
